The present invention relates to tricyclododecenes and more particularly to 4,6-dioxa-5-.sub.C1-C8 -alkyl or .sub.C2-C8 -alkenyl-tricyclo[7.2.1.0.sup.2,8 ]dodec-10-enes; their preparation; perfume compositions containing the same, and a method of imparting pleasant odors to objects with such compositions.